Hitobashira Alice APH version
by miyo.san
Summary: Another version of Alice Human Sacrifice in Hetalia. OC's. Loads of them. Summary sucks as well as the genre.


**Hi theere.**

**Alice Human Sacrifice is quite a popular song now, so I thought about making another APH version.**

**This will be the epilogue and first Alice.**

**Warning. Gore, swear words, killing? In all chapters.**

**Disclaimer: My name is Julia, I'm not older than 15 years old and I'm not cool enough to own Hetalia or Vocaloid. Sad, eh?**

**If you want to read about Georgia and Iran, go on my profile.**

* * *

_In some place, there was a dream, _

_Who dreamed it, it was unknown,_

_Such a truly tiny dream it was._

_The little dream once thought,_

_„I don't want to be vanishing like this!_

_How do I get people to watch me?"_

_The little dream thought and thought, _

_And came up with something._

_„I will stray people into me,_

_And let them make the world!"_

* * *

Georgia sighed, signing another piece of paper without reading the details.

„Damn, it's getting late.. I'll finish the rest tomorrow.." Tamar mumbled under her breath and got up from her desk, changed into her pajama's without taking a shower (because she was too tired) and slipped into her bed. It wasn't long enough before she fell asleep.

_The world she was in.. What was it, actually?_

_It was black. All black. Many doors, hundreds and hundreds, maybe even thousands._

_„Welcome, Alice.." said a quiet voice. Georgia turned around nervously._

_„Who's here?!" she shouted. She didn't get a response. 'Crap, it's dark here..' Georgia thought, annoyed with the darkness. Bright light suddenly appeared, like on a command._

_„What the..?" Georgia asked surprised. She suddenly felt pain on her right hand. „Ouch!" she winced and looked at her hand. On the back of it was a big, red spade.._

Georgia was waken up by a clock. She looked around.  
,,So it was just a dream, huh?" she sighed and got up. Georgia went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and get changed. As she picked up her toothbrush, she paused, staring at her hand.

_The spade was still there._

The next thing she knew, was that utter darkness surrounded her.

_"So, your back?"_ the same voice asked, _"Nice to see you again, Alice. Feel free to make your world.."_ with every word, the voice was quieter. Georgia stood still. 'Alice? Make your world...?' she thought, looking around again. Suddenly, shapes began to form around her. Many green tries, lots of blood red flowers and animals, running freely in the forest. Then a though shot into her head.

_Wonderland_.

Yes, that's how she will call this world. **Wonderland**. She looked at herself. A flowing, dark red dress with a collar and white apron, sword in hand. Georgia started to wonder around the world she created, but in the first couple of minutes a bear growled loudly and jumped on her. Georgia, being herself, used the sword to easily chop the head of the bear flying. She stared at her hand, which moved without her control.

_'Come on, Alice, kill them. It's your world.'_ the voice whispered into her ear. Georgia grinned insanely and let out a maniacal laugh, swinging her sword left and right, killing everything in sight, whether it was an animal or plant. As she wondered far into the forest, leaving a red path of blood behind her, she killed more creatures. The trees though did not like it.

One after one, they pulled out their roots and began to circle Georgia.

"What do you think your doing?! This is MY world, I can do whatever I want to do!" she screamed at the trees, which were coming closer and closer. "DON'T COME NEARER!" Georgia started swinging her sword, but whenever she cut a branch of a tree, two more grew.

One last scream, before she was hit by many branches, which send her flying into a door. A red door, which with a bang locked her inside.

The Little Dream sighed.

"_I guess she wasn't strong enough."_ he said, scribbling in his book. _"I wonder who will be the second Alice..?"_ the Little Dream grinned to himself, thinking about the next person to stray into Wonderland, as the fist Alice called it.

* * *

_"The first Alice bravely entered Wonderland,_

_sword in her hand_

_Cutting down countless creatures,_

_she left a bright red path in her wake._

_That Alice was in the forest,_

_Locked away like a criminal._

_Aside from the path she made,_

_there was no sign of her existence."_

* * *

**I pawned all and finished it.**

**My English sucks, so sorry if there is any mistakes.**

**R & R or the Little Dream will make you the next Alice. Srsly.**


End file.
